User talk:Hymac580d
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hymac page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scoty6776 (Talk) 11:16, January 3, 2012 Re:Your message & Hymac article Hi Mike / Hymac580d Thanks for your message re locking of the article and its content. As there appears to have been several registered and unregistered users involved in updating the article recently and making claims and counter claims including your self the page has been locked temporarily. Please note: Discussions about the articles content should take place on the associated talk page not within the article it self. (This is a common policy on Wikia wikis & Wikipedia, but (not) immediately obvious to new users of wikis) I was drafting a summary of the disputed statements and other issues within the Hymac page for discussion by the parties involved to help reach a consensus. I've now posted it on the articles talk page. The discussion should be held there for several reason * Article pages are not for comments & discussions * Article Talk pages help keep related material it in one place * multiple discussions on several used talk pages are hard to follow & get too fragmented * IP (un-registered users) often change 'address' when they change computer and seldom check past talk page for old IP addresses they have posted from. I need to review who added what & when rather than just reverting it all as valid edits could be lost. As the site has 10000 articles & 20000 + images the admins do not review every individual edit made, but do look at changes at random and if external links have changed / been added to stop spam. Wikis by there nature of being open to anyone also attracts inaccurate information plus vandals & spammers posting rubbish or deleting material. You can continue to upload images or contribute to other articles on the Wiki. - 18:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Mike re your message(s) :I had removed or commented out all of the in-article 'discussion/comments' from all parties that dont meet general wiki standard for content within articles. :The various other contributors to the article since mid 2010 have been invited to join in the discussion on the talk page and 'hidden' comments left so only visible when editing the page and pointing editors to the open discussion on the talk page about the content. :As nobody else has commented yet in the discussion I'll take a look at the overall layout next week to update it. The standard article layout is for an Intro/ lead summarising the article, History in chronological order (with sub sections for related companies), Model listing with links to seperate pages for each model, Preservation section for surviving machines with gallery sub - section, then see also links to related subjects, ref/sources which is populated by the ref tagslink or ref descrition placed in the text. Then External links and navigation boxes to related material. :You can start a new section on the talk page as a new Post (section) with any suggestions for new section headings or missing details to expand the article if you have any suggestions. *Like the powerboat racing - That should have a new section about the sponsorship of the boat then the images make more sense. But it should also have a link to the source article web site as a ref(s) (PDFs dont work directly uploaded on to Wikia). :Note: The images you added recently look like they are from the net so need a link adding to their description page (which is attached to the image - click the little icon below the thumbnail images or the bigger image you get after clicking the photo in the article) back to the source of the image (i.e which web site its from) and the template adding if they are not photos you have taken your self to acknowledge the copyright holder, per Wikia's TofU for images. If from Wikimedia commons or similar sites operating under the Creative Commons license it needs adding. Publicity, Spec sheets and Brochures use preferably with a back link to the source site as well. Note:when uploading images their is a drop down box to select license option on most of the photo upload methods on Wikia. Right I'm off back to using up all the unused photos that have built up for other firms or events & trying to get rid of some of the wanted category list. - 16:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:recent edits Hi Hymac580d Some of your edits have again removed content with no edit summary explanation of why !! You have also removed references, templates and other formating code from the article. (templates can appear as little green jigsaw bits in some editor modes and Comments show up when you hover over them.) The ramdom inserting of images which in several cases are duplicates is also very disruptive. Please use preview and add edit summaries to explain changes. - 23:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Unlicensed images Hi Hymac580d Thanks for uploading some more photos but you are still not adding a license tag. Please have a look for an appropriate one in the list on the upload page (it maybe hidden under options on some of them). If you give a source for the image we can advise if the license added is wrong (and often fix it) and it gives some credit (attribution) to the original creator/site, which also allows people to look for other similar images or to ask for permission if they wish to use the image on another site or publication. If you add your own photos I'm sure you would like the credit for your work. If from photo hosting sites or forums and not photos taken by you personally they can be used under a claim of (by the uploader) - see wikipedia:fairuse for a better definition. With fairuse images you need to state the source by a web link back to the web site it is 'sourced' from. Some may already be licensed under a suitable wikipedia:Creative Commons license which allows re-used on other sites. There is a wikia tool to find them from flickr and upload them to Wikia. Note: If you use the upload button on the bottom tool bar (rather than the one in the right hand side rail) there is a 'description/summary' edit box into which a web link can be easily pasted into along with a description and details such as the original author. Some images you (and other users) have uploaded recently have been deleted as they are considered copyright violation under Wikia Terms of Use as they are clearly water marked from a website and are copyrighted (unless you can provide a link to were it says otherwise the the site). Wikia have updated their Terms of Use & uploaders are responsible for licensing the images they add. (I canot reliably license them retrospectively for uploaders if i dont know the source, and dont have time to search for them). I wouldent want to see a mass automated deletion of all unlicensed images some time in the future by Wikia leaving thousands of articles in a mess, with missing images due to a tightening up on copyright law. But if they are not fixed by adding a license template (& source link for ones uder fair use) they will be deleted at some stage by Admins from this wiki or wikia staff. I would like it to be simpler (& clearer) but the main upload system is provide by Wikia Inc. & the proliferation of license options available is due to the legal people complicating it World Wide. If you continue to add images without a relevant/suitable license tag or which are clearly taken from other web sites which are not under a compatible CC-by-sa or Public Domain licensed you will be blocked from editing, Per Wikia TofU and Tractor Wiki policy. - 23:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:External links and images Mike / Tony You have ignored previous warnings about adding multiple links to promote your web site(s). The posting of multiple links is against the wikis policy on web links in general and the rules for the page Web Site Links article to which you posted several of them. You have been blocked from editing for a period. In general 'External Links' (web links) can be used in references within articles if the site contains information relative to the item they are attached to. External Links can also be added to the articles External links section only were the web site (linked to) contains additional information such as a company history, list of products or images related to the articles subject on sites such as flicr. Misleading or dead links will be removed. You have are also still ignoring this wikis image licensing policies and Wikia's Image licensing policy by uploading images without a suitable license tag to indicate copyright status or indication of the source or indicating a claim of 'fair use'. Some images were clearly watermarked as belonging to other web sites. Any further such uploads will result in a ban. - 02:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC)